Gotham's Villanous Imagines
by Lady Lilith La Belle
Summary: Collection of Random imagines I have nowhere else to put for Gotham Villains
1. Return To The Circus

The one thing you love more than anything when it comes to events in Gotham is when the circus comes to town. You love the bright lights. You love the music. The costumes. All of it. With it only coming every few years, it held more meaning to you. But most of all, you wanted to see the boy with flaming red hair. Every time the circus came, you found the boy at night and kept him company. It has been almost five years since the circus came to Gotham and you were anxious to see how your fiery friend matured. You certainly changed.

Your chubby cheeks were now structured where your cheekbones. Your flat chest now had voluminous size and body was a full figure. You could leave Gotham at any day. With all the modeling offers you had, you had many chances to escape the dangers in Gotham. But you wanted to see him again. You wanted to ask him if it would be a good decision to even pursue modeling when you excelled at science and art. Thankfully, the first night of the circus came and you were nervous for some reason

I smoothed down my deep blue dress for the third time. My black wedges made my blue nail polish pop on my toes. I decided to not wear jewelry. I didn't need a reason to draw more attention than necessary. Wanting to dress nicely to see Jerome, I felt giddy and something odd. Nervous. My midnite black hair was slightly frizzy still, but I had no time left to flat iron my hair again.

I took a deep breath before I decided to stomach my anxiousness and walked out my parents house, heading to the brightly lit outskirts of town. The sun was setting by time I got there. The walk took my just under an hour and I was thankful that I wasn't a sweaty mess by time I got there. A smile came to my face as soon as the lights caught my sight. I walked around taking in the sights around me. Nothing has changed. Everything is just as I remember. The smell of salty buttered popcorn and smoke. The unknown stains embedded permanently in sections of the tent.

It was beautiful. The stands were about completely full by time I strolled through the halls of the tent to the main section. The show had just begun and I saw a familiar woman dancing with her snake. Joy surged through me. Not for seeing the woman but because that meant that Jerome was alone and most likely enjoying rare alone time in his mom's trailer. Instead of joining the crowd of people in the stands, I hastily made my way out of the tent and to the trailers.

As usual, the trailer was towards the back, far from the main crowd and looked exactly the same. Music played softly from the trailer. I knew why it was so low. Jerome is never able to listened to music when his mom is home or when a guest is there. Suddenly, the feeling I pushed to the pit of my stomach came up like vomit just as my hand came to the trailer door to knock. I swallowed deeply and felt a chill run through me. My fist raped the door a little loudly. The music stopped almost immediately. I heard hasty footsteps and nothing else. Moments passed before the door swung open and my heart did a triple flip.

My favorite ginger stepped out in a hurry and stopped as soon as his eyes meet mine. The look of uncertianty swept from his face and was replaced by a swift charming smile. He stepped down the onto the ground and embraced me in his arms as I did the same. My arms around his neck while his wrapped around my waist. My heart felt his beating forcefully just like mine. The last five years did change Jerome. He was taller, leaner, and more than handsome. He had his boyish charm to him still, but he was no boy to me.

When we pulled away, Jerome looked me over with a wide smile on his face,

"You look more beautiful than ever Y/N. I'm at a loss for words."

His smile was contagious. And I giggled as I playfully shoved him,

"Well look at you Jerome. My my. You must be popular with the ladies by now. I can hardly call you a boy anymore. Who could resist your face?"

If I didn't know it were even possible, his smile grew even further and a tinge of color came to his cheeks.

"Are you free to spend the night with me Jerome? You can come over to my house. My parents are probably going to be out late at a function and I want to spend as much time with you as I can before you leave."

Throwing his arm around my shoulders, Jerome led us on a stroll through the sunset. We headed towards our spot. An abandoned carousel that the carnival never fixed and no one but the two of us came to. It felt so natural walking with Jerome like this. We approached the dimly lit carousel at a slow pace. Jerome told me new jokes the entire way. My laughter was something he always provided. We sat facing each other on a single horse. It was more uncomfortable now that we are older, but it was worth sitting through a little pain to be with Jerome. We sat with our faces only inches apart, just like when we were kids.

"I need your help making a decision."

His fiery eyebrows shot up and smile gragraced his face,

"You sound serious. Must be something big."

I smiled a small smile.

"It is. Everyone says I should do modeling. I've had many offers over the past three years and a lot are out of Gotham. But I just don't think that's what I want to do with my life. To have people look at me and not even know me, just what I look like."

Jerome smiled wider and pulled me into a hug and held onto me as he said,

"It's whatever you want to do Y/N. You'd be the most beautiful model in the world, but if you don't want to do that do something else."

"I could join the circus. I could stay here with you."

He sighed and pulled away,

"You're too good for this place. Your mom and dad would do anything to get you back and they'd have me ordered to stay away from you."

I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked him right in the eye,

"Hey, it is my choice. Besides, I'd love to be able to see you every day. You make this circus worth going to."

I paused forfor a moment then smiled widely at Jerome,

"Why don't you come stay with me? We have enough rooms at my house. You could live there and my parents wouldn't have to find out. They'd let you stay the night, but you and I both know they never even wanted us to become friends. I know you hate it here Jerome. So, what do you say?"


	2. Hospital For Souls Part 1

**Hospital For Souls Part 1**

 _And then I found out how hard it is to really change_

 _Even hell can get comfy once you've settled in_

 _I just wanted the numb inside me to leave_

 _No matter how fucked you get_

 _The sun will return and you come back down!_

 _The funny thing is all I ever wanted I already had_

 _There's glimpses of heaven in every day_

 _In the friends that I have, the music I made_

 _The love that I feel, I just had to start again_

* * *

Your mind can go places when you are alone I should know. I haven't had a visitor in months. I have no friends here and I'm a high risk case according to the psychiatrist here. Arkham Asylum is full of people. Murderers. Rapists. Cannibals. Thieves. Insane people. I was none of these things when I first arrived. I was admitted because of a mental disorder. When I got here, thoughts I never had before came to me. Actions I have never done were fulfilled. I said things I had never allowed out of my mouth before. It started a year ago, when I was a intern under Edward Nygma.

He was so sweet and nice. I couldn't see why everyone was so mean to him. His riddles always got my mind working and his charismatic behavior enthrilled me. He was my first crush. Sure I found guys cute before and I often lusted after them, but Ed made me feel something more. Every time someone insulted him or was rude, I debunked their bad manners. Ed and I evolved into friends. We played video games together and he let me spend the night at his home sometimes when the fighting between my parents prevented me from getting any rest. I asked Ed a question one day,

"Why do people get married Ed? Why do it when more than half the time it ends in violence in this city? You are the smartest guy I've ever had the pleasure of knowing, so you must have an idea."

He flushed at my compliment and adjusted his glasses,

"I can start a war or end one,

I can give you the strength of heroes or leave you powerless,

I might be snared with a glance,

but no force can compel me to stay;

What am I?"

I knew the answer instantly and I smiled sadly,

"Love."

Ed was happy that I got the answer right, I usually do but not always right away. I sighed,

"I wish I could remember my parents being in love. All I can remember is their yelling and throwing and late nights when neither of them would come home. I'm 17 for goodness sake. They should be divorced if the love is gone. If nothing can make them love each other, they shouldn't still be together."

Ed placed a hand on my shoulder awkwardly,

"I'm sure you are the reason they stayed together. I guess it would be so that you would have both of them in your lives so to speak."

I shifted on my feet at the thought. Shaking my head, I went to go to his kitchen when I collapsed right to the ground.

My parents didn't have the money to pay for my medical bills. Without my consent they sent me to this pit and never looked back. Ed didn't visit. Not even Harvey who looked after me from time to time. I saw in the newspapers that the Wayne family was assassinated, all but their son. While everyone felt sorry for his loss I was happy for the boy. He wouldn't have to grow up to watch his parents waste their lives away and end up disappointing you. A year in this abyss and I lost my mind.

Perhaps it was always there. Perhaps I always knew it was. Change like this didn't come easy. I changed from the ambitious girl I was to this volatile woman with an unknown need. I didn't know if it was the asylum that caused my change, but this carnal desire to harm everything in sight just became my only activity. I attacked guards who ran their mouths too much around me. I attacked other patients. I almost killed a few. The solution the asylum came up with was to put me in solitary. I guess they didn't know that silence is also violent. I screamed after 2 days in solitary. I learned afterwards that they kept me in for a week and a half. My psychiatrist thought it would help me, but it only made me hate her. She allowed me to be locked in a cage by myself. I wanted to gouge her eyes out with that bloody red pen she kept jotting notes on her notepad with. Her diagnosis was that I was mentally unstable and shouldn't have much interaction with the other patients.

Then he came. Red hair. Contagious smile. His body dripping with pride as he was escorted to the recreational room. I saw him long before he was me. He was hard to miss. His face stood out unlike all the others. He wore a smile like I had never seen and his ego was not swayed in the slightest by his knew home. His calculating eyes scanned the room but never found me. No no. I can see everyone, they can't see me. I'm in the room, but they can't see me.

 _Because we all walk alone on an empty staircase_

 _Idle in the halls and nameless faces_

 _I am powerless_

 _Everybody wants to go to heaven_

 _But nobody wants to die_

 _I can fear death no longer_

 _I've died a thousand times_

At least that's how it all was supposed to go. Next thing I know, a body is next to mine. Sitting directly beside me. I could feel determined eyes glued to my face and my hands started twitching. My eyes rolled to look to my left hand side. There he was. Smiling at my face with a wide grin. His eyes bright with curiosity. It was his eyes that made my hands twitch. I got lost in them for a moment. My non-expressive stare didn't effect him.

"Hello, goregous. I'm Jerome."

I said nothing. I hadn't said a word since I got here a year ago. My only vocalizations nowadays is growls and purrs. But to Jerome, I said nothing. He leaned towards my face and said,

"It's rude to not introduce yourself you know. I gave you my name, I should at least know the name to your beautiful face."

My hands twitched again at his words. All activities stopped in the room. Jerome finally looked away from me. Turning his head to scan the room again, I got a good view of his neck. I could she his veins pulsating as he turned and I growled lightly. His head snapped back to me and he looked confused for a moment that I had changed my position in the short moments he looked away. I was now on my palms and feet in my chair, staring him down. I waited for him to move. Instinct driving over my mind as I waited for him to act like prey or to move at all. Any excuse would too. A patient suddenly called out,

"Someone get the guards quick. She'll most likely kill this one."

Jerome's eyes never left mine at the comment. He was frozen still, like he knew it would trigger me. Another patient started crying,

"Where are the guards? She'll rip his throat open like she did to Mickey. He's still in recovery. I doubt this one would make it, he's all skin and bones."

Then more began to murmer,

"She's crazy."

"A cannibal."

"No, she never tries to eat anyone, only maim or just kill. I should know. I'm an actual cannibal."

"I heard the boy killed his mother with a hatchet. Bet he wishes he had it right about now."

"Oh please, like he stands a chance. I bet you $100 she kills him."

"Isn't betting what got you in this place, shut up."

"Whatever, I haven't seen this bitch in action since they last out her in solitary. It'll be entertaining to watch her mangle someone again."

But to everyone's disappointment, the guards came in and surrounded Jerome and I. My gaze daring him to move now. One of the guards started to speak, he was a nice guy, shouldn't be working in this hellhole. But nice. I knew why he was speaking, he was the only guard I never attacked.

"Come on Lya. You've been doing good for a while now. Do you really want to break you streak?"

I didn't respond, only tilted my head slightly, still waiting for Jerome to make his move so I could make mine. I suddenly smiled and shifted in my seat, sitting back down and leaning my head back. My gaze now on the ceiling as I held my hands up in the air. A different guard approached me with handcuffs. They were going to escort me to my cell. But I wasn't through just yet. I wanted to feel something. Pain and cause it. When the guard was close enough, I rapidly found my body wrapped around his.

 _Hold me close, don't let go, watch me_

 _Hold me close, don't let go, watch me_

 _Hold me close, don't let go, watch me_

 _In this hospital for souls_

 _Hold me close, don't let go, watch me_

 _Hold me close, don't let go, watch me_

 _Hold me close, don't let go, watch me_

 _In this hospital for souls_

The guards eyes and mine locked and I saw shock and lust in his eyes for a split moment. All was quiet in the room as time seemed to slow down. Unwrapping my arms from around his neck, I used my body weight to arch my torso downwards and towards Jerome who also stared. The force of my body caused the guard to flip and go hurling into the wall behind Jerome as I did a complete backflip. On my feet, my stance was crouched and ready to fight. Time still moved slow as I moved onto another guard. My nails raked across his face as I kicked another in his torso. Time sped up and I fought three guards at once. My furiosity driving me to fight animal-like. All the while, Jerome watched with an insane smile on his face. I screamed as I felt multiple tasers hit my side but didn't stop fighting. All three men were down on the ground in agony and bleeding. I was about to attack more guards when I felt something prick my skin. Pulling it out from my neck, a tranquilizer dart. I faintly heard Jerome laughing as I screamed in fury as my eyes began to blur.

By time I got out of solitary again, Jerome did not approach me, but instead watched from afar. A week passed and he made no move to talk to me. I sighed audibly and got up from my usual spot in the room. All eyes snapped to me as I made my way to the table were the red head was talking with his buddies. His back to me, he slowly turned and watched me approach. I saw caution in his eyes. I sat next to him, facing him sideways. My hand went into his hair without his permission and I felt its softness. His head was turned to me and we made eye contact,

"My name is Lyanna Grimm. Pleasure to make your aquaintence Jerome."

He smiled now and opened his mouth,

"You held back that day. As much as you fought, you held back from killing them."

My fingers gripped his hair firmly,

"I don't kill my toys. It makes it so much more fun to watch them squirm in fear of me. They'd never expect a straight A honor student to turn out insane and capable of having them at her feet within seconds. It's fun."

"Well, Lya, I haven't had may toys in my lifetime, but I'll take your word for it."


	3. Manipulation

When we were kids, Jerome always had his way. We played what he wanted and I went along with it because he always promised that I could choose the next game.

When we were twelve, Jerome always found a way to stay over at my house. My parents didn't mind since he and I had been friends since we were five. He always said that it was fine by his mother that he stay over.

When we were fifteen I actually met his mother. She was drunk, I could tell. She gave me strange compliments that made me uncomfortable: "Wish I had a smart girl like you." "You're a pretty little thing, don't spread those legs too soon girl." "My son is a bastard, you're too good to be hanging around him."

When we were sixteen, Jerome stole my first kiss. He did it the classic way of course. Said there was food on my lips and kissed me to clean it off.

When we were eighteen, I tried to distance myself from him. I tried to have the upper hand for once. "I have college applications to fill out Jerome. I refuse to be stuck here only to end up murdered or in jail. You always said you wanted a better future for me, not this place."

We were eighteen when he took my virginity. I was his. He told me so. He marked me as his and made sure every guy knew it. The hickeys on my neck wrists and legs were enough to make everyone who looked at me avoid eye contact.

When we were eighteen, I realized that I loved Jerome and his manipulative ways. Our friendship was now romantic and physical. That's when I got my first pregnancy scare. We didn't always use condoms because our passions took over at often random moments.

When we were eighteen, Jerome promised that he would marry me as soon as we both were twenty-one. I almost believed him. He knew I loved him, but I was sure he didn't feel the same. Not until one of my pregnancy scares turned out to be a real pregnancy. We found out I was pregnant after I was admitted to the hospital for severe cramps and bleeding. I almost bled to death. Apparently the sight of my blood made Jerome uneasy and angry. He lectured both of us on using protection at all cost because he never wanted to loose me.

We were nineteen when he murdered his mom. I was his cover story. We met at the library and "studied." The cops bought it, all except detective Jim Gordon. He approached mme first. Brought Jerome and I to the police station and interrogated me first. I knew that to get past him, I had to believe my own lie and I did.

"Jerome would never do such a thing. He can't stand the sight of blood. Just ask any of the doctors or nurses at the hospital that were on duty six months ago. He freaked out completely when I was bleeding out. Sure he and his mom weren't the perfect mother and son, but he would never jeopardize having a future. We met at the library that day. I swear it. Sure we weren't studying, but he wasn't going anywhere for hours. So don't you dare cause my boyfriend of something so horrendous. Lila had lovers who strictly visited the show to bang her okay. Maybe one of them got sick of her sharing her bidy with so many other men. Have you even looked into _all_ of her lovers?"

My rant could be heard clear outside of the interrogation room. Jerome was by the door outside, so he knew how to act when he was asked inside. Jim Gordon allowed both of us in the same room for Jerome's interrogation. Jerome played his part well.

"I'm telling you detective, it had to have been someone from the circus. She went between guys and then repeated the pattern a lot. I loved my mom, but it was was a long time coming. I can't even remember the last time she was fully sober or didn't have a guy on her arm."

The detective looked reluctant but let Jerome go. but he made sure to get the last word.

"You're not off my list Jerome. I'll look further into her cse and look into more suspects, but rest assured, my eye is one you."

He switched his authoritative gaze to me,

"Both of you. You are a psychopath Jerome. I can see that very clearly. You don't care about anyone but yourself. And you, little lady, shouldn't been hanging around the likes of him. He'll drag you down along with him and get you hurt."

Jerome took my hand firmly and we left the police station. Once we got all the way inside the comfort of the apartment we bought only a few days ago, Jerome took me in his arms and twirled me around while laughing,

"You should be an actress my dear. The two of us made a great pair. How did you make it so believable? I swear, you had his partner almost on tears."

I smile and kissed the gingers soft lips slowly,

"I learned from the best, babe."

Then we both burst out laughing while kissing and dancing. Our night turned into another passionate one. When a month had passed without the detective knocking at our door, we knew he was safe.

That is until Jerome got caught mugging a man in an alley for money to pay for our apartment. They sent him to Arkham Asylum and I never got to speak on his defense. Detective Gordon saw to that. His sentence was so quick I never got a chance to speak with him. The detective was the one who came knocking to tell me that Jerome was on his way to Arkham.


	4. Like a Kiss

I knew him once. When we were kids. Before the beatings were too bad. Before those thoughts started in his mind. When he was innocent. I realize now that he is not the same person anymore. I knew it the moment his hand connected with my face. I knew it when the force of the hit knocked me to the ground and he stood over me while tears sprang to my eyes.

It was our worst argument yet. He had flirted with some girl before he killed her and it urked me because she thought she could het out of being killing by trying to sleep with _my boyfriend._ I shot her face five times for her kissong him. Jerome got angru that i took his kill. I called him names and he called me names. But when I accused him of not lovoing me and only using me as a cover story and safe haven from his crimes because he didn't know how to, he snapped. It felt strange. Him hitting me felt as powerful as when he kisses me. It was like a kiss.

I sat on the ground in shock. He actually hit me and here I am comparing it to kissing him. I felt him wrapping his arms around me and rushing to apologize. He kept repeating it with real emotion in his voice. Instead of falling into his arms I scrambled up and ran into my bedroom, locking the door behind me. I could still hear him apologizing. Whether he meant it or not, I needed space from him. I felt like I was going crazy.

Quickly packing a small bag of clothes I hoped onto the fire escape as Jerome began breaking down the door. We I got to the street below, I ran to the only place he couldn't find my. It took me well over an hour, but much was at stake. I climbed over the large gates before me, walked up the large hill, and knocked on the mansion door. I was thankful for the familiar face that opened the door. He looked at me at shock and then the mark on my face,

"It's good to see you Uncle Alfred."

 **Jerome's POV**

A month.

 _My girl_ has been gone for a whole month. I couldn't find her anywhere. I went to her job, she never showed up and ended up fired because she never came. I went to the empty grounds where the circus is usually held, no sign of her. I went to the park where we had her first date. The woods where we had our second. Her apartment many times just to be sure. Her favorite cafe. Her favorite clothing store, which I robbed to have gifts for her when I found her. Her favorite lingère store, which I also robbed. Lastly, a jewelry store just because I wanted to get her something special to show her that I was sorry and that she will always be my only girl.

I decided to make my way through the upper class part of the city. There were people wearing their fancy clothes and speaking highly of one another. There was my girlfriend laughing and spinning in a circle- I stopped walking and stared. _My girl_. She looked happy and healthy. Her smile was bright and not psychotic like the ones I got from her, which I loved just as much as this one. Her laugh was gentle and wholehearted. The music playing finally registered in my ears. _Ultraviolence by Lana Del Rey._

She looked happy and normal. Her cheek looked healed and no pain was in her eyes now. Hurting _my girl_ was never an intention of mine, but my temper and control has gotten me into shit before and I never meant to have her run from me. I watched her from a distance. Followed her. Then I saw who she was with and I felt like an idiot for not looking there sooner. Of course her uncle would take her in. It had been just me and her for so long, I forgot that she has an actual family that cares for her. I followed them all the way to Wayne Manor.

I waited till nighttime to break in and search for her room. I found her in a guest bedroom, sitting in the edge of her bed with one leg over the other. She was looking expectantly at the door. No surprise in her eyes when I walked in. No emotion either. This was not good. I miss her immediate smile when I walked into a room. I missed the light in her eyes that sparked when when I was near. Her eyes were dead and I sensed coldness from her. Closing the door behind me, I approached slowly with my hands up but said nothing because no words could come out of my mouth because I was afraid to say something that would have her run from me again. She spoke first,

"You came to apologize I assume. You want me to come back to you I assume as well. You want me to forgive you and you'll promise to never hit me again. Jerome. _My Jerome_. I've missed you and have wanted to return to your side from the moment I left, but I think we both know now, don't we? We both know how bad things will get between us. We both know that you will always lose control at some point again and I will be the target of your temper. We both know that we needed this space. We have been each other's everything for so long now. Through thick and thick, blood and bullshit. But you hitting me is a serious matter. You may feel sorry about it now, but if I let you get away with it this time..."

My heart beat rapidly and then slowly at her words. I dropped my bags of stolen goods to my sides. I stood in front of my girl within moments,

"I didn't get away with it. You have been gone for a month babe. I was without your smile, laughter, touch, presence. **You are mine**. _But I am also yours._ My actions are almost always intentional, but causing you intentional pain and harm is never in my thoughts. _My girl_ should never have to run away from me. I would promise that it would never happen again, but your words were true. Not without your consent ever would I purposely do that. It was a spur of the moment and I hate that it happened over something so fickle."

You laughed lightly and stepped to me, now chest to chest,

"You are a drug to me Jerome. Your words and promises are inhalants. Your touch and presence euphoric. Hitting me felt like a kiss and getting away from you brought me back from the high."

You cupped my face in your hands and our eyes locked. I swallowed thickly and hesitantly rested my hands on your waist. Concern written on my face, I resisted the urge to kiss you.

"You are my anchor. Keeping me from going above what I can achieve. Keeping me grounded to myself and what's left of my sanity. You are my queen and rock. You are my go to when I feel like no one else will listen. My partner. My friend. _My girl_."

Taking one hand from her waist, I brought something from my pocket and held it between us. She stepped back and her jaw dropped at the sight of it. She stared back at me and I dropped to one knee before continuing to speak,

"We are young and in love. We are crazy and

in love. We may be crazy because we are in love. But where am reckless, you are serious. So, right now, I am dead serious. I want to prove that I do indeed love you and will protect you from everyone and everything, including myself. With this ring, I promise to always love you. My heart and body will solely belong to you of you will have me."

I hadn't realized my voice was shaky or that Bruce Wayne and her uncle stood in the doorway. I only saw you and the light return to your eyes. The bright and now slightly psychotic smile on your face. Your head moving up and down frantically as you quickly said _Yes_ and rushed at me. You ran into me and we fell the the round and our lips found each other's. I gave you a real and serious kiss before sliding the emerald jeweled ring onto your lefthand ring finger.

Our lips met again and her uncle and Bruce closed the door as they left us to our oblivious state of joy.


	5. Red Queen (Jervis TetchMad Hatter)

**Warning : mentions of incest, implied incest, cursing, depression**

Her eyes were glued to the stage as she watched her brother perform his hypnotic magic. She had seen it hundreds of times a million different ways, but he never ceased to facinate her. His hat that she designed for him. The suit she picked for him. The act she helped him decide on. She wore a red and black Victorian style dress with a corset and lace red gloves. She loves the color red.

They were on their way back to Gotham to follow a lead on their little sister. Jervis and Sylvia Tetch had been moving from city to city for years. Sometimes she took part in his show as a guest from the audience, other times she simply watched.

Before Alice was born, the two were inseparable as twins, Jervis being only two minutes older. They would have been born sooner had Sylvia been born first but her was I'm the was and they were three days late. They were too close in their parents eyes. Their obsession with magic and constant need to be in each others company worried their parents. Their worry was justified the night the died. The night they found their two eldest children doing more than brother and sisterly things. Alice never knew. She never knew that her two siblings wewere once together or that they caused their parents death.

Sylvia loved her baby sister once. When she was little and needed guidance. But when Jervis pushed her aside and became infatuated with Alice, Sylvia became vexed. She even helped Alice escape their brother so that she could have him to herself. He never found out because she doesn't even remember it, a serious bump on the head made sure of it. While Jervis cared for Sylvia and loved her company, he believed that he and Alice were meant to be together.

Jervis has his hypnotic power and Sylvia has her own. It can be called hypnotism, but she prefers to call it seduction. When Jervis stopped showing interest in her romantically, she went off the rails. She does not take rejection well. Sylvia took on lovers, many of which Jervis didn't approve or care to keep around. Still possessive of her even though he no longer wanted her. While he drove a few of her lovers to kill themselves. Sylvia had a liking for decapitation.

Her favorite phrase: Off with your head.

While he denied her romantically, Jervis did welcome her affections. She held him a lot and often lay next to him while they slept. She kissed his temple and had herself wrapped around him at nights when they were alone. He welcomed this but always denied her of going further. Embarrassed and feeling rejected, Sylvia would often leave him and go out to a bar where a man or two would hit on her, commenting that the tears on her cheeks were being wasted on a man not worth her time. That's how her nights of killing usually began. They usually would ebd with Jervis finding her chopping off a man's head in lingère.

Sylvia had a feeling that tonight would be one of those nights because Jervis looked particularly handsome under the lighting. Why did her brother have to be so alluring? He was simply so naturally charming and it made any woman want to have his attention. Sylvia loved every moment he looked at her, even if it wasn't the same way he used to. His obsession with their sister and her blood was driving him mad even though he claimed that Alice kept him sane. Jervis claimed that Sylvia kept him grounded. Grounded to what he never said. But he did tell her that she made him feel secure.

After the show, Jervis was approached by many women as usual and Sylvia but the inside of her cheek to keep from frowning. Jervis paid them little mind but charmed them still. A few were the women he hypnotized that night. He discussed with Sylvia earlier that he was to con some people out of their money and he was collecting. When the crowd of women thinned, Jervis excused himself and held his arm to Sylvia. She accepted as usual and they made their way to the home of a wealthy patron they had gotten to house them. The patron was in their other home while the two vacated this one. It was large and Jervis had the staff under his control. They shared a room even though there were over five they could have occupied separately. Sylvia helped undress Jervis and he undid her corset he had helped her put on for the night.

"You do know that there things are not necessary dear sister."

"But they make me look beautiful brother and it attracts the right attention."

Jervis tensed,

"No men should look at you like that. You are too good for any man."

Sylvia's temper flared,

"Every man is never good enough in your eyes. I have my own needs Jervis, ones that haven't been met by any man for a long time and you would just give me some independence, maybe I'd stop being in live with you."

Jervis stopped undoing the corset and turned Sylvia towards him,

"You keep me grounded Red. But to ground you would cause you pain and I only want the best for you."

Kissing her forehead, Jervis began to pull out his pocket watch. He could not lose another sister. Sylvia spoke, not seeing his pocket watch at hand,

"Or, if you would have me as yours again, I'd never leave you. Jervis, you know I have never stopped loving you the way you used to love me. You know all that I have done for you and us. I killed our own mother to keep our secret from our sister. I killed so many people just to keep them from taking you away from me. But you didn't do the same when they threw me into that asylum. I was in there for months. You never came. I got broken out and I found you hundreds of miles away. Did you even look for me?"

Jervis put the watch in his pocket and caressed Sylvia's face,

"Of course I did. I just looked in all the wrong places. I went through all of your past lovers and nothing connected you to Gotham. Dear sister, I was lost without you. You ground me, keep me from exceeding my limits. You are important to me, just as Alice is too. Our past relationship was beautiful and pure, but it was not meant to be."

And just like that, her brother broke her heart completely. Sylvia stepped away from her brother and ripped off her corset as she stormed out of the house with tears streaming down her cheeks as she has a hundred times before. Instead of finding a nearby bar where Jervis could easily find her, she hitched a ride with a handsome stranger to Gotham. Unfortunately for Sylvia, the man knew who she wwas and took her to a facility that conducted human experiments.

Jervis made his way to Gotham six months later. When Sylvia did not return the day after they spoke, he started looking for her. When he couldn't find her after two days, he went into a frantic panic. Jervis did not understand what he said to make her upset. He stayed in the house waiting for her return but she never did. He repeated in his mind: _She always comes back_. Jervis was lost. He left the town and searched for Sylvia in all the places once more.

When he arrived in Gotham, he kept his act going. Performing shows and getting information about the city. Who to know and who to avoid. He asked if anyone had seen Sylvia, showed a picture of her and Alice. He missed both of his sisters. When he was in Gotham for nearly two weeks, he grew twitchy. That's when he met Jim Gordon and he hired him to find his sisters. Showing the man a picture of both of his sisters, he recognized only one, Sylvia.

"This one, with all the red one. That's the Red Queen."

Jervis was confused at this revelation,

"Red Queen?"

Jim looked at Jervis questionably,

"Yeah, she used to hang around one of my exes for a while. But she got into some deep stuff when she became a crime boss for a bit. Guess she decided it wasn't her style and she became a gun for hire. Works under some other crime boss now I presume. Haven't seen her in months but I have seen bodies with her mark."

Jervis cocked his head to the side and asked,

"What is her mark?"

Jim rubbed his face,

"Decapitation and using the victims blood to write **"Off With Their Head!!!"** on a nearby wall. Some criminals tried to copy her, but she's stealthy. Knows the city like she was born here...I know that she was admitted to Arkham Asylum about two years ago, but she's a ghost. I'm sure she was really sweet when you last saw her, but this city changes people. And she might not want to be found, both of them."

Jim started to give the money back and Jervis sputtered out,

"I need my family back. My baby sister has been missing for years. My twin sister has been gone for months. Without them...I'm lost. Please, at least look. If you find anything I'll double what I'll giving you."

Alice was found first, more like she found Jervis. He was about to have the man who was helping him walk off the ledge of a rooftop.

"Let him go Jervis!"

Jervis looked elated to see his sister,

"Oh, Alice. Where have you been? I've missed you very dearly."

Alice held a still and relentless gaze,

"I've been running from you. And apparently so has Sylvia now."

Jervis' eyes lit up,

"Sylvia? Have you seen her? I only lost her recently."

A figure then dropped seemingly out of the sky and next to Alice. Wearing black leather with red embroidery, her outfit was like a onesie catsuit. Bright red highlighted her midnight black hair and her eyes bright red as well and blazing with fury. She looked even more beautiful than before. Jervis' eyes bulged in shock and delight,

"Sylvia."

He called her name so sweetly and he meant it, but she didn't move. Neither of the sisters did. Jim Gordon was struggling to keep himself from walking over the ledge. Alice repeated herself,

"Let him go!"

Jervis smiled,

"You won't hurt me-"

 ** _BANG BANG BANG_**

Three shots went off and only one grazed Jerivs. Gordon was broken from his trace and Jervis made a run for it. Alice handed Sylvia the gun and went to the ex-cops sode. Sylvia sighed and checked how many bullets were left in the gin, she planned to use it later tonight. Her and he sister made eye contact and she smiled,

"Some family reunion huh?"

Alice started to smile back but abruptly stopped when the man handcuffed her to him. By time Alice's eyes went back to where her sister was, Sylvia was gone.

Jervis got Alice and that's when Sylvia jumped into action. She found them easily, knowing her brothers mind so well. He was drawing blood from their sister, blood her valued very much. She had knocked out the two large oafs before making herself known,

"Let her go Jervis. You're scaring her. This is no way to treat your sister."

Jervis only smiled,

"Here we are. Finally! All together again."

Sylvia laughed,

"Not for long. I'm not tied up and personally, I don't want to come back to you and that endless cycle. **I cater to your every need and wish, you tell me you love me, I think I have a chance of things returning to how they were before you fell in love with your even younger sister, you tell me no, I get drunk and kill a few men, you find me, I cater to your every need.** It's a tiring and endless cycle. I realize now that things will _never_ be how they were before. I'll never feel you inside me again or feel you wrapped around me while I-"

Jervis snapped,

"Enough Sylvia. It was a long time ago."

"Yes, eight years. Then you wanted Alice. But she is the sister that doesn't want you. I did and now I'm done. So, I'm here to get my sister away from you. Either give her to me or we'll do this the fun way, my way."

Alice's eyes were bulging. She hadn't know that her siblings had been _together_. She knew thay were always close and protective of each other but never would have guessed. Looking back, Alice could see it now, in her memories before Jerivs messed with her mind.

"I can't give her to you Sylvia, but you are more than welcome to join us."

Sylvia hissed and growled sharply and her eyes flashed red,

"I do not submit or bend the knee to any man. Our sister does not want to be _with_ or **with** you. **GIVE HER TO ME NOW OR I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD! I WANT MY SISTER!"**

Sylvia had snapped. Jervis saw the Red Queen before him now. Her eyes stayed bright red and she began stepping towards him with the look of murder on her face when a gun shot ran out and Jervis ducked in front of Alice. The shot was not aimed at Sylvia thankfully. Harvey and Jim came into view. Sylvia stayed were she was,

"Hey Har, pleasant seeing you here. Business or pleasure?"

Sylvia giggled and twirled twirled piece of hair around her fingers. Harvey looked slightly nervous, he aimed the Red Queen had become quite aquinted aimed few months back. The relationship was only trouble seeing as she left him for a guy actually close to her age and started killing people regularly.

A gun fight ensued and Jim broke out of the trace Jervis had him under and the two men Sylvia knocked out now stood on eiteither side of her as bullets went flying. Her eyes never blinked, but when she saw Jervis untying Alice, she dropped to the ground and made her way to them. Alice struggled against Jervis who told her he loves her and didn't understand why she was resisting him. As Sylvia saw Alice loosing her balance on the ledge, she lunged for her but missed and was starting to fall with Alice as well. Sylvia screamed while trying to catch her sister but it was no use. Jervis caught Sylvia on the other hand who passed out at the sight of her now dead sister, impaled by a metal pole. Jervis was frantic and blamed Jim Gordon for Alice.

"You killed her!"

He noticed blood dripping from Sylvia's side and panicked. Him and his goons fled the scene an Jervis reluctantly dropped Sylvia off at a hospital. As soon as he had both of his sister with him, they were gone and the madness took over his mind.

Sylvia was treated and glad to awaken to a familiar face. Not Jervis but a fellow assassin, Viktor Zsas. He was her friend, taught her what she needed to know and they may have spent a few nights in a bed together but we're too drunk to remember. Viktor had her checked oout that day and under his protection. Sylvia didn't mind staying in his hideout, so long as she was away from her brother. Her boyfriend Jerome was dead and Viktor truly cared for her. She felt actually safe with him, but dreaded the day she ran into her brother again.


End file.
